


you'll be with me. i promise.

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BBC, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, Fluffy, Girls Kissing, I love 13 and she has had about two minutes of content, Lesbian, Mentions of Bill Potts, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Very fluffy, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: you decide to end it all. but someone is there to stop you.





	you'll be with me. i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! also, TRIGGER WARNING *SUICIDE ATTEMPT * please do not read if this stuff will trigger u. talk to me if u need someone to talk to. just ask for my insta in the comments.

 "Okay, guys, see you next Saturday, then?" Thirteen yelled to her companions (Ryan, Yasmin & Graham) as they walked in their separate directions.

 "Yeah!" They replied, shouting back without turning their heads. 

 The Doctor sighed as she turned back to face the TARDIS doors, tracing her fingers against the door handle, able to finally show her exhaustion for the first time in weeks. After travelling relentlessly in her space ship with her fairly new friends for weeks - or mere hours for Earth - she'd put herself through so much anger, sadness, happiness and anxiety that she couldn't even reveal to her companions, that all she needed was to slump down against her wooden box and take a breather. It was approaching midnight, and as she had parked at a train station because it was the most remote location to her companions' house's, the area around her was deserted and lonely. She appreciated this moment, and decided to take a wander after a few minutes of sitting down. 

 The train station was as she had expected - empty. The Doctor walked down the platform, breathing out a cloud of cold air, watching it disappear into its surroundings. Once it had disappeared, her eyes adjusted to a shadow in front of her. Her eyes fluttered around to find the person casting this shadow, and her heart skipped a beat to find the person casting the shadow was  _you._

You had come to the station with the intention of ending it all. Ending your life.

 For the past three years you had knowingly suffered with depression, however unknowingly, you didn't know how many years. Every single day you'd come up with another reason as to why this is your only option to deal with your problems. It's not like anyone  _actually_ cared, right? They just said they did. So you'd come to an empty train station to fulfil your wish. You'd heard it was one of the most quick deaths, and that was frankly what you needed,  _to get it over and done with._

 You heard a footstep and turned to your left, your eyes widening as you saw a woman standing across from you. You shook your head slowly, tears building up in your eyes to think that someone is about to watch you die. It was now or never. You couldn't turn back now - there wouldn't be anything to turn back to.

 Screeching across the track as it moved, the nearby train was approaching. The warning announcement was displayed on the screen that usually displayed the times, and a pre-recorded message rung out of a speaker. This happened every so often, when a train came through that wasn't due to stop at the station. You stepped forward slowly, looking to your right to see the lights reflecting off of the track as it came round the corner. This was it. The woman next to you was looking at your every move, telling you words you couldn't hear. You were too focused. Inhaling, you took a deep, long breath and let it out slowly. You stepped forward-

The Doctor watched you step forward, and began to shake her head and whisper, "No, no, no, no.." She repeated, gradually increasing her volume until she was shouting. She watched you step nearly off of the platform, before lunging forward as fast as she could, grabbing your hand and pulling you backwards. It wasn't graceful - you hit your head, the impact knocking you unconscious, the Doctor landing on top of you - but you had avoided death, and that was all she cared about. 

 She stood up, breathing heavily, her lips quivering at the sight of you. She had just met you, but she could relate to you more than anyone would expect. She scooped you up in her arms, and carried you to her TARDIS, deciding it was the best place for you to recover. She placed you down on a cushioned seat in the control room and spread a blanket across your body. She leaned against the control panel, biting her nail, as she looked at you with tired eyes. The Timelord had bee through so much recently, that she didn't know whether she had the strength to give someone a reason to live. But she couldn't leave you here, alone and vulnerable, whilst she was having a nap - you'd wake up thinking this was heaven, or something - so she stayed, and watched; her heart wrenched at the sight of a human feeling like this. It felt too close to home.

 She jolted out of her trance as you began to make slight movements, waking up. The Doctor panicked for a second whilst frantically preparing how to explain everything in her head as you blinked your eyes open, taken by surprise by the bright lights. You looked around, taking in your surroundings, feeling a sudden rush of anxiety and panic. Your breathing increased and you began to feel light-headed and nauseous. Looking up, you saw the woman that you saw at the station. Wait, the station? Where is the station? Are you..  _dead_?

 Tears escaped from your eyes as the previously moments replayed in your mind. "Am-Am I dead?" You stuttered.

 "No. I stopped you, but you were knocked unconscious - your head hit the floor quite hard," The woman replied. She looked strange, she was wearing a soft silver jacket that grazed against her lower calves, with an inner rainbow strip next to the fold of the coat, brown combat boots, a maroon shirt with stripes across the chest, and yellow suspenders. A unique look, but suited her very well. She had blonde hair that rested against her jaw and brown eyes that were older than the rest of her. 

 "Where am I?" You looked around as your eyes adjusted.

 "You're in a spaceship. The TARDIS. It's a box, that's sort of bigger on the inside than the outside. This is one of the many rooms. It can travel anywhere, any-when."

 "You're not human, then?" 

 "...No. I'm the Doctor," She paused, "You?"

 "Y/N L/N," You bit your lip, thinking. "Why did you save me? I wanted to die. I don't want to be here,"

 "Because I wanted to show you how much there is to live for,"

 "No. I've already given up,"

 "Please, let me show you. Then I'll let you decide what you do." The Doctor looked at you with a worried face before pressing buttons and pulling a lever on the control panel, sending the ship rocking and whirring. You got up, throwing the blanket off of you, and fell against a rail, shocked by the sudden jolts. It calmed after a few seconds, halted by a deep noise, and the Doctor walked across to the double doors, holding her hands up in a click position. 

 "Ready?" She gave you a sad smile. You nodded, and she clicked her fingers. The doors opened, revealing the most beautiful array of stars and planets before you. Tears once again sprung from your eyes and trickled down your face as you stepped outside. 

 "Oh my god. This is amazing," You walked up to the Doctor and let your senses go and hugged her. She put her hands round you, smiling into the crook of your neck. You jumped back, realising what you had done, "Shit, sorry, we barely know each other."

 She shrugged, smiling slightly, walking out to the edge of the cliff side they were on, "I like hugs. I didn't used to, when I was a grumpy old man."

 You gave her a confused look, but then shrugged it off. That was no way near the weirdest thing you had heard that day. You sat down, your legs dangling over the edge. The Doctor joined you.

 "Be careful, okay?" She took your hand in hers to make sure you were safe and within reach. She didn't let go.

 "So, tell me about yourself," You asked, wanting to fill the silence. 

 She gave a brief description about her home, and how she was the last of her kind - she was surprisingly open about it. Apparently she was as open about it with other people. The woman told you about her companions, and the adventures she'd been on. 

 "Wow." That was all you could say about it.

 "How about you, then, Y/N?" She asked.

 "I've always lived in Sheffield, my parents wanted to stay close to family. I moved out, quite close to my parents, but we don't talk anymore."

 "Why not?" She wondered, looking at you whilst you looked off into the distance. 

 "I came out to them. It didn't go well." You looked at her, "I'm gay." You looked back to the planets. "They cut off contact with me, and I haven't talked to them in two years. I have a couple of friends, but I haven't really talked to them recently. There's nothing left for me." Once again, tears fell down your face, tracing the dried up tracks from recent tears.

 "Come here," She wrapped you up in her arms and whispered into your neck, "I promise you, there is so much left for you. There's this. There's your friend's, they're probably wondering if you're okay right now. There is so much in the universe that you haven't seen yet. God, I'll show it all to you to prove my point," You chuckled into her shoulder. "I've known you for about two hours, but if you went, it would put a hole in my life."

 You both hugged for another few minutes, until you calmed down. "Okay, now you've seen me at my worst point. We're now best friends, and I trust you with my life." She smiled, as you both slowly leaned in, your bodies slightly touching, and touched her lips with yours. You traced your fingers over her jawline, and as the kiss ended you smirked at her before turning back to face the planets.

 "You saved my life. Thanks. I owe you one." 


End file.
